


Beauty

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AoiKai, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Aoi isn't sure about his new hair.





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy when I saw Aoi's selfie on Instagram yesterday (precious kitten was smiling and looked so ajsnsjsbd) but there were people commenting on his new hair and, well, this happened :3  
> Enjoy~

Kai opened his eyes and was surprised to not find a certain someone lying next to him. He was always the one waking up first, full of energy and ready to face the day. That gave him the opportunity to admire the sleeping beauty in his bed, bring him breakfast in bed or wake him up with soft kisses that would lead to much more.  
  
The drummer rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, wondering where his boyfriend had gone off to. There wasn't the familiar warm smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. And, if he was in one of his gloomy moods, he wouldn't have abandoned Kai like that. Kai had slowly helped him lower the walls around him, helped him accept his aid and love when he was having a rough time instead of shutting everyone out and isolating himself.  
  
He found Aoi in the bathroom, standing before the mirror and looking at his reflection. Despite his confident act on stage, the rhythm guitarist was actually very insecure about himself on every level - looks, talent, character. Kai leaned against the door frame, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
Aoi jumped and turned to look at him, clearly surprised. "Hey yourself," he said, sounding rather defeated.  
  
Kai frowned, obviously quite worried by this point and walked over to the other. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Aoi tugged at a lock of his own hair and pouted. "It's my hair," he replied.  
  
Kai looked at his boyfriend's freshly dyed locks, half his natural dark colour half blond. He was beginning to suspect what the problem was but looked at the other questioningly, waiting for him to elaborate.  
  
Aoi let out a tired sigh. "I'm not sure I like it," he admitted. "And I hate the fact that I can't dye my hair however I want because of my stupid allergies. I should just stick to black for the rest of my life, that's what the fans say--"  
  
The drummer cut him off by raising his hand. "Wait, what?"  
  
The no longer raven bit his bottom lip and looked down. "Well, there were people commenting on my photo on instagram, saying that they don't like my new hair colour and I should go back to black--"  
  
Kai put his hand on the guitarist's chin and pulled his face up, their eyes locking. "Look," he said, "I love the fans and they mean everything to me, but they have no right to tell you what to do with your hair or your life. You wanted to change and you did. If you want to go back to black at some point, it should be your choice."  
  
Aoi worried his lips with his teeth nervously; Kai wanted nothing more than to lock those lips with his own but he felt that the issue wasn't resolved yet. He knew and understood Aoi better than anyone, probably better than himself.  
  
"They're right, though," the guitarist said in the end. "I look like shit."  
  
Kai placed his hands on Aoi's shoulders, wanting to shake him for not seeing what he was seeing. "You don't," he said firmly. "You never could, no matter what you did. You're beautiful, okay?" The guitarist looked about to interrupt but was stopped by the intensity of Kai's gaze and the fact that he didn't pause. "You're stunning. You're ethereal. I look at you sometimes and I can't believe you're mine."  
  
Aoi, quite sensitive and emotional despite what he said, blinked tears from his eyes. One managed to escape and run down his cheek and Kai kissed it away, tasting the saltiness of it and feeling his lover's soft cheek.  
  
Aoi shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself. "I'm not crying or anything, you idiot," he denied in his usual manner.  
  
The drummer smiled, happy to see some of the good old Aoi return. His hands massaged the other's shoulders gently, waiting for him to fully calm down, silently letting him know that he was there for him. He always would be, no matter what.  
  
Aoi sniffed, his fawn brown eyes no longer glistening with unshed tears. "I'm so lucky to have you," he said and there was so much love and gratitude in his voice, in those few words, that Kai felt like he was melting.  
  
He cupped the guitarist's face with his hands, pouring all his emotions in his eyes. "I feel the same way," he said.  
  
This time their lips did meet in a gentle, almost chaste kiss. Aoi shivered against him and Kai wrapped his arms around him protectively.  
  
"I don't deserve you," Aoi said breathlessly. "But I never want to let you go."  
  
Kai playfully bumped his nose with his. "You deserve the world."  
  
Aoi rested his hands on the drummer's chest, feeling his heartbeat. "You are my world."  
  
Kai couldn't help but chuckle as the guitarist buried his face in his neck, embarrassed by his own cheesiness. "I love you," he whispered, pulling his lover even closer.  
  
That earned him a scoff. However, there was no mocking reply or snide remark thrown his way; only the truth. "I love you too."


End file.
